Stop Your Crying
by AlmostElectronicDeer
Summary: Draco tries to flee after the death of Dumbledore, but he doesn't get far. Who will rescue him now? Dark fic, warnings inside. Draco/Harry. Hermione/Ron side pairing. Other pairings TBD.


**WARNINGS** : Violence, torture, non-con/rape, anal, oral, sex in general. None of that yet in this chapter.

 **Author's** **notes** : Quick notes about me real quick: It has been about five years since I last tried to write fanfiction. This story is one that has been going through my mind for a long time, I kept wanting to find fanfiction like this story, but I seem to have either read it all by now or haven't found exactly what I'm looking for. I don't have a beta. I spell check and proof read my work, but I'm not perfect and certainly not an English major so if you see something that bothers you, feel free to point it out. I like to write in a style which sounds like the narrator is talking to the reader. I don't really know a different way to write, but I'm open to suggestion. Comments and critiques are always welcome.

 **Story** **Notes** : This is a mature story, please read the warnings at the top of the page. I will try to include warnings on every chapter as to avoid any triggers. This story will get dark at some points, really not any fluff. I try not to bash any characters, especially female ones. I don't think that just to write slash I have to tear down a female character to do it. This story will primarily feature a bottom!Draco and top!Harry, open to the idea of them switching back and forth as well. I don't like mpreg, or children in general so don't worry about that becoming a thing. Any other questions feel free to ask. Promise the other notes won't be this long. Point of view is third person limited and will change between characters.

 **EPILOGUE**

Draco ran. Well...not so much ran as sprinted. No, no, sprinted was not quite the right word either. If Draco was to describe exactly what he was doing, he would compare it to the time his father had set fire to the house elf's pillow case. The ugly thing ran ragged through the halls of the great manor before crashing into a fir tree in the parlor bringing it down on him smothering the flames. But Draco had no time to reminisce about the Holidays now as he too crashed into a large pine tree. As he gathered himself from the ground, he began to think about the events that had led to his mad escape.

When he was first granted his task, he wasn't quite sure how to feel. To be fair, he didn't exactly volunteer for the job. Perhaps, if given a choice, he might have even gotten excited at the idea of dispatching that starry eyed old fool. But Draco hadn't been given a choice, not exactly. He was told that he could accept this task or watch his mother's limbs torn from her body. But he felt this was more of a threat than an option, and while he was still angry with both his parents for pushing their "political beliefs," as he father used to call it, on him, he did not in fact want his mother to be in pieces.

It wasn't all that bad at first. The dark mark wasn't as painful to get as he had thought it would be. No worse than getting a piercing, something which Draco had let happened once after losing a bet to some fellow Slytherins. Draco heard a crack in the distance, the sound of a branch snapping. He suspected the others must've caught on by now. He only needed to break through the perimeter of the school and then he could apparate to safety. He hoped that he was close as he could hear the voices of his pursuers in the distance.

If only that damned necklace had been delivered or that godforsaken sherry. He had put such thought into those attempts hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. But they had all failed, just as he did only minutes earlier. Regrets passed through Draco's mind as he passed by the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He should've taken the old man's offer. No, he should've killed him. No, no! He didn't know. The only thing he was sure of, however, was that he probably shouldn't have done what followed.

Draco tried to think of an excuse for his behavior; he obviously hadn't been thinking straight. As Snape had dragged him from the castle to follow the other Death Eaters to the port key he had stashed earlier that day in the forest, Draco was sure that his fate was sealed. And then Potter appeared, the shining knight that he was, firing curse after curse at Snape. Snape had dropped Draco's wrist to fight the Golden Boy. And that's when the thought had flashed through his mind. Snape was distracted, most of the Death Eaters had entered the forest. Draco could make a run for it. And he did. In a direction tangent to that of his godfather and the masked psychopaths. Pass the weeping willow and the mermaid filled lake into a small opening of the Forbidden Forest's thicket. Which is how Draco had landed himself in the position he was now.

Draco could feel a warm liquid dripping down from his forehead, most likely the results from that damned tree. He could hear the voices behind him get closer. Enough to make out a few phrases, the most popular of which seemed to be "Get him."

Draco pondered for a moment where exactly he would apparate to. It was best he made his mind up now since he would have to escape as soon as he no longer felt the wards of the castle binding him to the property. He couldn't go home as it was now the main base for the Death Eaters. For Merlin's sake, the Dark Lord currently occupied the entire West Wing. He didn't trust any of the family's other properties and holiday destinations, if not his own father, then surely his aunt would send Death Eaters to each of them. As the thought of his father crossed his mind, Draco remembered something. Lucius had always complained of a fellow ministry worker, who seemed determined to keep an eye on him. Kingsly Shackelbot, if Draco remembered correctly. There was a public loo in London where he could flush himself into the Ministry. It wasn't much of a plan. He still had to hide from any of the Dark Lord's spies within the Ministry, and there was no guarantee that Shackelbot would even agree to help him. But as this was the best, and only, plan he had, Draco decided that it was worth the risk.

Draco was shaken from his thoughts by a flash of red passing by his head. A Stupify hex. He glanced over his shoulder and through the trees he saw them. Four, maybe five, masked figures were upon him. Just a little bit further prayed Draco as he didn't really know how far he was from safety. And then with a distinct _POP_ Draco had made it off the Hogwarts campus. With his pursuers closing in on him he knew he had to act fast. He raised his wand and began to think of that public loo in London. And that's when it hit him, not the Stupify hex that followed seconds later, but the realization that he, Draco Malfoy, did not in fact know how to apparate.


End file.
